Not What Was Expected
by RawrMeansILoveYouInDino
Summary: Legolas is going to fall in loveee! But with who? well, now here's the thing, no one knows who she is. She shows up, wounded, one day and Legolas falls in love instantly! badddd summmary, i know LegolasXO.C.
1. Chapter 1

Who's in this?

**A/N: So...this is a LOTR Fanfic!!!! I'm excited!!!! It's about Legolas *SWOON* falling in L-O-V-E!!!!! So for my first chapter, I'm going to say who is in this story**

**I DON'T OWN LOTR!!!!**

Legolas (duhh)

Aragorn

Faramir

Éowyn

Arwen

Frodo

Samwise

Merry

Pippin

Gimli

Other random LOTR characters!

So...who's with whom anyway?

Aragorn + Arwen = DUHH

Faramir + Éowyn = OF COURSE

But...

Legolas +...Allsún? = Well, that's new!

Haha! (PS: I CREATED Allsún)

So...how do you like it...? Should I peruse it?

LOTS of Love,

~Lissie 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Allsún and her Paranoia

**A/N: Okay! Here's the first chapter! I really hope you like it, and I'll have a mini-glossary at the end of each chapter to define Elvish words/terms (I'm only using Sindarin) I hope you think it's okay! I also want to thank the following for reviewing my "Idea Chapter" – or a  
"Who's who" chapter. They are:**

Crazy-about-books

Nieriel Raina

OHPD

True But Sad

**Thank you four so, so much! It means a lot! I also want to thank my beta for this chapter (and hopefully for the rest of this fanfiction), **amberhathaway!** Thank you so, so, so much! I'm sorry I haven't been able to get the revised version up earlier - life has kept me away unfortunately. I hope this is better than it was before!**

**Disclaimer: the only ones I own are the ones I make up. The rest I'm only borrowing, I promise to return them…maybe **

Allsún POV (APOV)

_I had run as far and as fast as I could from it, but it was relentless. I had no more strength. I didn't even have enough strength to use my one power which makes me different than many of the creatures of Middle-earth. I collapsed, knowing I was facing my doom. Then I heard the cry of a horse and the sound of an arrow rush past my ear. Then all went black._

I awoke, disoriented in the arms of a stranger. I opened my eyes open quickly and shut them as soon as I took in my surroundings. I prayed the stranger didn't see me open my eyes.

We were in elf country. I didn't know where, my people and their people had been basically at a cold war for as long as I could remember, and that was a very long time.

"Milady," I heard the elf say, "are you awake?"

_Drat._ I thought, _He saw me open my eyes._

"Yes." I answered trying not to let the hatred seep into my voice.

He seemed to be looking at me funny, probably because of how strained my words sounded, but he didn't ask anything thankfully.

He was an elf, for sure, his ears and the fact that we were in elf country gave that away. So far the situation was not looking good considering my captor was my sworn enemy.

"We'll be at the palace in a few minutes Lady…" he trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Allsún," I said, stupidly. They would be able to figure out who I was more easily now. The name would give me away! Who knows what the elves would do to me once they found out who I was? _Okay, Allsún, calm down_, I commanded myself. Mother always called me the worrier of the family; even she didn't worry as much as me. But I couldn't help the worrying; I was just a paranoid girl.

I suppose I can trust you all enough to not tell this elf or any of them who I am. I am Allsún, Princess of the faeries.

No one really knows about our kind. We're a small people who live up in the clouds, almost reclusive, so no one bothers to mention us or consider us when making decisions. Every one depicts my kind as a fickle species with many caprices, but this isn't always the case. My clan is renowned for their gravity to things. True, we can have fun, but who can avoid fun?

"Excuse me, Lady Allsún, we have arrived," the elf told me. He looked very familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before.

"Thank you." I said for the sake of being polite. Hopefully he wouldn't see that I had said this through clenched teeth.

"Would you like me to set you down, Lady Allsún?"

"Yes," I responded, trying my hardest to give him a sarcastic comment.

He seemed to look at me a little strange but set me down. "I am going to take you to King Thranduil."

I felt the blood drain from my face. He would most certainly recognize me! And there is no telling what he would do with me then. Prison? Hold me for ransom? I swallowed as the though that he might kill me came into my mind

"May I ask you a question?" I said trying to disguise my fear.

"Of course you may, Miss Allsún." He replied politely confirming he had no clue what I was.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Legolas."

My eyes got very wide. "Oh, your majesty! Thank you." I said making sure to show the respect a commoner would. Although in a short time they would know who I was. For once I was happy that I had long hair, it managed to cover the several marks on my neck that marked me a Faerie.

"Allsún, I have a question for you too."

"What would you want to know about me your majesty?"

"Are you a Faerie?"

I instinctively slapped my hand over my neck. I practically growled at him.

Then his eyebrows narrowed and all kindness from his face disappeared. "You are a Faerie! I knew it! You should take better care to cover your marks. Especially in an elven realm."

I flushed scarlet out of fury. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind but he began to speak before I could.

"We should go to the palace. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." He turned and walked I did not trust the elf. Any faerie would not trust an elf. But I was left with no choice but to continue following him.

**A/N: So, how was it? I'd absolutely LOVE feedback! Anything to make it better! So please review, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Lissie3**


End file.
